San Pueblo High
by AuraThundera
Summary: A new girl from Pennsylvania comes to San Pueblo during her (and Keith's) senior year.
1. Meetings & Greetings

San Pueblo High   
Part 1: Meetings & Greetings   
Aura Thundera deonii@yahoo.com 

* * *

  
Well, I finally gave in to the Plot Bunnies that I had been trying so very hard to ignore. I was bitten by a fluffy-haired little Keith bunny that just wouldn't go away until I wrote this. I admit, I was shocked to discover that absolutely no Partridge Family fan fiction existed that I could find. It seems that there aren't any PF authors besides me! Please, if you are a PF author (especially of Keith romances!) post your story! 

Okay, so I hit writer's block on this one-bigtime. Some of it is hand-drafted on paper and hasn't been typed yet, but mostly I'm running into trouble because I've been busy, and well, I haven't seen the show in over a year. And let's face it, I can remember trivial stuff, but the spirit and the characterizations just aren't quite right. I need a reference point for this stuff--I need to see the show. This probably won't be finished until some TV station airs it. (Curse you, UPN 9! Curse you, UPN 57! Get up off your fat butts and get me SGN!) 

Cabe's name is pronounced Kayb-one syllable. 

The Partridges are the property of Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems. The lyrics to the song "I Think I Love You" (appearing in italics in part 2) are by Tony Romeo and are the property of Columbia Pictures. No profit is being made from their use.  


* * *

Cabe McAllister took her seat in the back of the room. It was her first day at San Pueblo High School. Her first class was algebra, which didn't thrill Cabe. She did _not_ like mathematics in any shape or form. It would have to be her first class-just to get her off to a bad start. This was her senior year--it was supposed to be fun. Instead she was 3000 miles from her home in Pennsylvania because her father's job had been transferred. Cabe had simply decided to hate San Pueblo from the start of everything. 

People drifted in, filling in the seats around Cabe. Mary Callahan, Cabe's new next-door neighbor, was in the seat in front of Cabe. At least something was going right on this rotten day. Mary was the only friend that Cabe had managed to make in the four days that she'd been in San Pueblo so far. 

Cabe gasped. The most gorgeous boy that she had ever seen in her life had just walked into the room. Cabe turned and poked Mary. 

"Who's that?" Cabe whispered to Mary, pointing at the boy. 

"Him?" Mary asked. "That's just Keith Partridge. His family works as a rock band. He'll notice you real fast--you're new and good-looking. He's dated or made a pass at every single girl in the senior class. He definitely likes girls." 

Keith took the seat next to Cabe. Cabe allowed her eyes to roam over Keith's face and body. He was small, not much bigger than Cabe--just the right height for kissing. Keith had long brown hair, cut in a cute, fluffy shag. He was wearing a light blue shirt with the collar unbuttoned to show a string of white puka shells. 

Keith turned to look at Cabe and gave her a wink out of one dark-fringed hazel eye. He then turned back around and began to pay attention to the algebra teacher. Cabe felt a silly grin cross her face. 

Mary had American History next too. She met up with Cabe outside the algebra room, moments after the bell had rung. Mary grabbed Cabe's arm. 

"You've gone loony over Keith Partridge!" Mary said. 

"No, I haven't. He's just very good-looking, that's all," Cabe said defensively. "Did you see that he winked at me?" Cabe was enthusiastic. 

"You _say _that you don't have a case on Keith," Mary said scoffingly, and grabbed Cabe's notebook. "The big heart with 'Keith' written in it that you drew on your algebra notes tells me otherwise." 

Cabe blushed. "Could we go to the history room? I've got no clue where the 400 rooms are. I know 200's are on the second floor, that's easy." 

"They're in the wing out back," Mary said. "C'mon, it's not that far. And I really need to introduce you to a real boy at lunch. One who will go steady with you." 

"What do you have against Keith?" Cabe asked as she pulled open the door of the room. "He's cute, he seems so nice, and you said that he even sings." 

"You really have gone loony for Keith Partridge," Mary said, with a shake of her head. "You're hopeless, you know that? He's never gone out with a girl for more than a few months at a time." 

Lunch rolled around, and Mary disappeared on Cabe. Cabe was left to contemplate her lunch, which was a pile of forlorn spaghetti oozing watery pink sauce. 

"I see no one warned you about the spaghetti," said a male voice from behind Cabe. 

Cabe whirled around, a few noodles hanging out of her mouth. Keith was standing behind her, looking just as gorgeous as before. 

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, indicating the spot where Mary had been sitting before. 

Cabe gulped the pasta in her mouth, trying desperately not to feel like such an idiot. _Great,_ Cabe throught. _The cutest guy on earth, and I greet him with spaghetti hanging out of my mouth._ "You can sit there," she said, after taking a few moments to compose herself. "I don't know where Mary went." 

"Mary Callahan?" Keith replied, slipping easily into Mary's vacated seat. "She was over talking to some of the football players. Something about the new girl--I think she may have been trying to set one of them up with you." 

"Great," Cabe muttered. "I'm Cabe McAllister, by the way. My family just moved here from Pennsylvania. I want to go back home." 

"My name's Keith Partridge, but seeing as how you're with Mary, she probably already told you that," Keith replied. "You look lonely. Do you miss your friends?" 

"Of course!" Cabe replied. "I hate this place. I am supposed to be at home, with all my relatives living down the block, and applying to Penn State. I sent a letter to my grandmother yesterday, asking if I could live with her for the rest of the year, so I meet the residency requirement. I want to stay at home, with all my friends." 

"You've got Mary, and I'm sure that you could make plenty of other friends here," Keith said. 

"Mary is the only friend that I've made here so far," Cabe said, "and she's proven very good at driving me nuts. She thinks that I desperately need the best possible man that can be had here. She'll make a good housewife someday, but that's about all." 

Keith smiled, revealing very cute dimples. "You would probably get along with my sister Laurie really well. She's a bit of a feminist too." 

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Cabe asked. "I always wanted some younger siblings, but I'm an only child. My parents had enough trouble raising me, I guess." 

Keith rolled his eyes. "I have four. And count yourself lucky--brothers and sisters are a pain." He tuned away from Cabe and pushed part of his hair aside to reveal that one of the long curling locks had been cut off. "Danny did that. He was cutting off my hair and selling it to little girls who had crushes on me for awhile." 

Cabe tried to stifle her laugh, because she could tell that it wasn't funny to Keith, but she couldn't keep it in. Slowly, Keith began to smile too. 

"Really, I guess you're right," Keith said. "I really do love my family. Including Danny. Hey, how would you like to come over to my house and have dinner with my family tonight?" 

"Could I?" Cabe asked, surprised. "We haven't unpacked any of the pots and pans yet, and I am so sick of Kentucky Fried Chicken." 

"Sure you can," Keith replied. "We've always got room for someone else. I live at 698 Sycamore Lane--do you have a car? Mine is broken." 

"I drove my convertible here from Pennsylvania," Cabe said. "I didn't want to leave it at my aunt's house. But 698 is right down the street. I live at 360. I can walk it." 

"I'll walk up for you then," Keith said. "So your parents can meet me and everything. I assume that they'll be wanting to meet me before they let you go anywhere. I'll be there at five, okay?" 

Cabe nodded and shoveled in another bite of spaghetti. Keith munched at his sandwich in friendly silence. 

"Hey Cabe!" Mary yelled. "Mike agreed to go out with you for tacos tonight. I figured that'd be okay with you--your father's been bringing home fried chicken every night." 

"I've already got a date for tonight, Mary," Cabe said, smiling as she turned towards Mary. "Keith said that I could have dinner with his family." 

"Are you _nuts_?" Mary asked. "Mike is the most popular guy in the school! Besides, you don't want to go out with Keith- -he's a womanizer!" 

Keith was hurt, Cabe could tell. He muttered something about not wanting to wreck Cabe's friendship with Mary and started to get up. Cabe grabbed Keith's hand and yanked him down. 

"I will not break my date with Keith," Cabe said. "That's only fair to Keith, seeing as how I already agreed to have dinner with his family." 

"Have it your way," Mary stalked off. 

Cabe wasn't sure how she made it through the day. She was in a happy haze. Cabe ran home at the end of the day, excited to tell her family about Keith. She banged the front door open and tossed her bookbag into a nearby pile of boxes. 

Tara, Cabe's mother, was in the kitchen, looking for a lost set of spatterware pans. Cabe had a feeling that they were actually in one of the unopened boxes in the hall. 

"Mom, you'll never guess what happened today," Cabe said excitedly, "I met the best guy ever! His name is Keith Partridge, and he lives right down the street. _And,_ he invited me over to his family's house for dinner tonight! He's walking here to pick me up at five."   


  



	2. Two Hearts

Untitled San Pueblo High   
Part 3: Two Hearts   
Aura Thundera deonii@yahoo.com   
  


"Oh," Cabe stammered. "That. Mary Callahan was spying on us." 

"That doesn't explain why you were kissing Keith like that," Tara said with a frown. 

"It was a prank. Keith just put his arms around me and his face up real close to mine, so that it looked like we were kissing. It was my idea anyway. It'll give Mary something to think about." Cabe said. 

"From what you've said of Mary, was that a good idea? You said that she was a bad gossip." 

"Maybe not. But it'll be interesting conversation tomorrow." 

The next morning, Mary met Cabe in the algebra classroom. Keith hadn't arrived yet, and Cabe was burning to see him again. Mary watched Cabe's fidgets with a smug grin. 

"So, how was your big date with Keith Partridge?" Mary asked. 

"His freak of a little brother soaked me with a water balloon, and I had to wear his sister's old clothing until mine was dry," Cabe replied, attempting not to smirk as she deftly avoided Mary's real question. 

"What else did you do? Is he a good kisser?" 

"Since when is that your business?" 

"You were smooching Keith Partridge on the sidewalk in front of my house!" Mary yelled to the room in general. "I couldn't miss it!" 

"So Cabe was right," Keith's voice said. He was standing next to Cabe in his usual school clothes, looking as cute as ever. "You were watching for us to come back from our date. I guess we got you good when we faked that kiss." 

Mary looked shellshocked. "You were _faking_ that kiss?" 

"Absolutely. That was what you were watching for, and we gave it to you." Cabe said. Keith was grinning, showing off his dimples. 

At lunch, Keith settled happily next to Cabe. He just looked at her out of his big hazel eyes, driving her insane. It felt like he was melting her heart with those eyes. 

"Did you understand the algebra this morning?" Keith asked. "I didn't get it." 

"Why don't you come over to my house this afternoon, and I can go over it with you?" Cabe said, hardly daring to believe that he might accept. 

Keith sighed, and Cabe's heart sank. "We practice right after school, Cabe. I wish I could. You could come over to my house, though, hear us practice, and then we can work on the algebra." 

"Oh, I'd love to hear you practice with your family! Just give me a few minutes to go home and get changed, and I'll knock on the door." 

That afternoon, Cabe ran home to put on jeans and a pretty top before running down the street to the yellow house. The mere sight of Keith's home made Cabe's heart beat faster. When she knocked, it was Keith who opened the door. Keith had on a beat-up sweatshirt and ripped jeans, but to Cabe it was the sexiest outfit she'd seen on him yet. The cut-off sleeves revealed Keith's slender but strong arms. 

"Come on, everyone else is out in the garage," Keith said, "This way." Keith gently led her out the back door and into the small garage. 

In Cabe's opinion, the garage rehearsal went by entirely too quickly. Keith and Laurie laughed and joked with Cabe in between songs, while Danny tried hard to pretend that he was NOT looking at her. 

Later, in the kitchen, Cabe thought about a question that had arisen in her brain during the rehearsal. She wasn't sure if it would offend Keith or not, so she waited until they had unpacked and prepared all of the notebooks, pens and miscellaneous algebra paraphenalia. 

"Does Danny always stare at the breasts of any girl you bring home?" Cabe asked, before flushing bright red. 

Keith laughed. "Danny stares at any girl's breasts, period. In a few years, that boy is going to like girls even more than I do. He'll have a new one every week." 

"Like you don't." Cabe said. 

"Well..." Keith said. "Just because I haven't met the right one. Danny, the right one for his heart could probably sail right by under his nose and he'd give her thrity seconds of attention unless she had money." 

Cabe helped Keith struggle through the day's selection of polynomials to factor. "Thanks for the help, Cabe," Keith said. "I'm glad that you could come over and help me." 

"I guess I should be going home now," Cabe said, gathering up her books. 

"Why?" Keith asked. "You've got nothing to do, I've got nothing to do. Why don't you stay here with me for a bit at least? I can show you around San Pueblo." 

"Because I'm going home again, Keith. My grandmother is letting me live with her so I can spend my senior year with my friends and then go to Penn State." 

"What does that have to do with your staying with me for a bit?" 

"I'm leaving San Pueblo, Keith. And I..." Cabe choked briefly and turned away from Keith. 

"What, Cabe? You what?" 

"I'm falling in love with you, Keith!" Cabe burst out. "I can't get close to you--I'm not staying here!" 

"You've got some time though before you go home, right? Why not make the best of it? Be my friend. We can still write letters even when you go back to Pennsylvania." 

"Because I don't want to have to deal with leaving behind a boy that I love!" 

"You love me?" Keith asked softly. His hazel eyes sparkled, the green flecks catching the light. 

"Yes," Cabe sobbed out as Keith put his arms around her. 

Keith leaned in and covered Cabe's lips with his in a gentle kiss. Cabe gave up her objections instantly. All that mattered to her was Keith's warm lips on hers. 

"Keith, is something wrong? I heard yelling--" Shirley entered the kitchen to find her son kissing Cabe like there was no tomorrow. "Keith Partridge, get off that poor girl!" Shirley bellowed, startling both Keith and Cabe. 

Both of the culprits turned bright red after being caught in the act. Shirley had to stifle a laugh at the total embarassment on the two teenage love-birds' faces. 

"Why don't you two take that somewhere where Danny and the other kids aren't going to walk in on you?" Shirley said. "Now, scram, you two. I have to make dinner." 

"We're gone," Cabe said, dragging Keith out the door. In the backyard, Keith flopped onto the grass and pulled Cabe down next to him. Cabe laid her head on Keith's shoulder and enjoyed being cuddled up against him. 

"I've always dreamed of studying art at Penn State," Cabe said sadly into Keith's shoulder. "But now I don't want to leave you." 

"You could stay here and go to San Pueblo University with me," Keith said. "Just stay here. You'll like San Pueblo if you give it a chance." 

"I already applied to Penn State earlier this year, though. I didn't know that this was going to happen!" 

"Change your plans," Keith said. "Stay here with me. I really want to get to know you. Besides, do you really want to leave your parents behind?" 

"Keith, please don't make this any more difficult for me. I want to go home and have my dreams come true, and you're throwing a wrench in the works." 

"Don't you have dreams for a husband or at least a boyfriend somewhere in there?" 

"Yes, but you're making that dream conflict with my dream of a career as a professional artist!" 

"So? Wouldn't you rather have a boyfriend to love?" 

"Hey, Mister Ego!" Cabe said, pinching Keith's arm, which had gotten draped around her. "I've had other boyfriends, and I can get another one back at Penn State. Though I will say that you are the cutest boy I've had take an interest in me." 

"So I'm cute, am I?" Keith said, with a wicked grin. He grabbed Cabe and began to tickle her. Through her laughter, Cabe managed to escape from Keith's clutches and bolt down the driveway to the sidewalk. Keith followed close on Cabe's heels, ready to resume his tickle attack. 

Mary Callahan's eyes went wide in shock as she saw Cabe run past, laughing hysterically. Mary stepped down off the porch in time to see Keith Partridge hot on Cabe's heels. Cabe darted into the garage of her house and climbed easily up a hidden ladder to a small storage loft in the rafters. 

Keith followed Cabe into the garage and began looking around behind the stacks of boxes for her. Cabe stifled a giggle as she knocked some wood shavings off the plywood floor of the loft and they landed in Keith's long dark hair. 

"Come on, Cabe! Where are you?" Keith yelled, looking everywhere but up. 

Cabe dropped another woodchip onto Keith's head. This time, she didn't stifle her giggle. 

"Ow!" Keith yelled, as the splintery chip caught his neck and left a bloody scrape. "Hey!" This time he backed up, and spotted Cabe in the rafters. 

"Hello Keith. You can't get me, and I'm not coming down until you promise not to tickle me," Cabe said. 

"How about you tell me how to get up there and we finish what we started in the kitchen?" Keith asked. He was pouting, and Cabe wanted to kiss that stuck-out lip. He looked delectable--after his rehearsal, he had shed the ripped sweatshirt for a soft cotton shirt that buttoned up the front. 

"All right. The ladder is back by the table in the corner." 

Keith bounded easily up the ladder and joined Cabe on the splintery plywood floor. Cabe looked at the scrape that her woodchip had left on the peaches-and-cream skin of Keith's neck. Shyly, Cabe brushed away Keith's ruddy-brown hair and kissed the wound. 

Keith pulled Cabe's face up and met her lips with his. This time, Cabe managed to kiss him back. She wound her arms around him, caressing his shoulders and sliding her fingers into his silky hair. Keith rubbed her back with his long, strong fingers. 

Eventually, the need for air forced Keith and Cabe to break the kiss. Cabe drew back, embarassed to realize that she had pulled Keith's shirt off his shounders, and even more of Keith's soft skin was showing. Keith pulled her close and held Cabe tightly to his half-bare chest. 

"Don't leave me," Keith whispered in her ear. 

"Keith..." Cabe said. "I think I heard a floorboard in the house squeak." 

"So?" Keith nuzzled into her hair and began nibbling her neck. His shaggy mane brushed delightfully against her. 

"So someone's coming." 

"Your mother is just making dinner, that's all. Now, where were we?" Keith's hand slipped under Cabe's unbuttoned blouse and wandered over Cabe's lacy bra. Involuntarily, Cabe responded to his touch, pushing her body into his strong caress. 

"Keith, our pantry is out here!" Cabe gasped out. 

"Damn!" Keith said, springing away from Cabe. 

The door to the kitchen opened and Tara emerged. The rumpled, half-open state of Keith and Cabe's clothes left no doubt as to their activities before her advent on the scene. 

"Cabe and Keith, what have you been doing up there?!" Tara yelled. 


	3. Jealousy!

San Pueblo High Part 4 San Pueblo High   
Part 4   
Jealousy!   
Aura Thundera   
deonii@yahoo.com 

Cabe gulped. She was in deep trouble. "I..." She was cut off as Keith's hand clamped firmly over her mouth. 

"It was my fault, Mrs. McAllister," Keith said. "I started it, not Cabe." 

Cabe ripped Keith's hand off her mouth. "Stop being noble, Keith. It was as much my fault as yours. I invited you to come up here, and I was willing." 

Tara put her hands on her hips. "And why were you up there in the first place?" 

"I was running away from Keith. He was tickling me," Cabe said. 

"She said that she could go back to Pennsylvania and get a boyfriend to replace me," Keith said. "I'm convincing her that I'm irreplaceable." Keith resumed his tickle attack on Cabe. 

Tara sighed. "Both of you, down here, now. Cabe, I expect you to quit these antics with Keith. You'll be leaving soon, and you know it. Besides, it's inappropriate behavior. Thirdly, it's nearly dinnertime. Keith, you're welcome to stay, if yu promise to keep yourself under control." 

"Thanks, Mrs. McAllister, but I had better be going home," Keith said. "We've got a gig in Oregon tomorrow, and we need to hit the road tonight. I do promise that I will never hurt your daughter." Keith gave Cabe a kiss on the cheek before walking out the open door and heading for his home. 

For Cabe, the weekend passed quickly. She repacked everything that she wanted to take along with her. If there was anything left behind, she could have her parents send it to her. It wasn't until Sunday night that the enormity of what she'd done came crashing down on her. She would never see Keith Partridge again after she left San Pueblo. 

Cabe sat on the windowseat, watching Sycamore Lane and waiting for the bus that would bring her Keith back to her. The moment she saw it, Cabe sprung up off the seat and yelled to her mother, who was in the kitchen. 

"HeymomKeithisbackfromOregonandI'mgonnagoseehimquick," Cabe said, turning it into one long word. Without waiting for a reply, Cabe took off out the front door and made a beeline for the yellow house. 

When Cabe arrived at the Partridge house, she saw the other Partridges unloading the bus, but no Keith. Worried, Cabe went straight to Shirley. 

"Where's Keith?" Cabe asked his mother. 

Shirley smiled a little. "He caught a bad cold in Oregon and he's losing his voice. I'm sure it would cheer him up if you would go see him, if you want to risk his cold." 

Cabe went in the back door and found Keith laying on the couch. He was half-asleep, his skin pale and his normally perfect hair was sweaty and matted to his scalp. Keith was managing to look totally pathetic. 

"Hey, Keith," Cabe said softly. "How are you feeling?" 

"Rotten," Keith rasped. "What's new with you?" 

"I got a reply from Grandma. She can take me anytime, and I'm leaving next Friday. I've packed up everything," Cabe said. "I came to ask if there is anything that you would like to do with me this weekend--it's my last weekend here in San Pueblo." 

"I'll take you to the movies Friday night," Keith whispered. "We play a gig in Oakland on Saturday, so I won't be able to do anything like that, but you could come along." 

Cabe noticed that Keith's voice was growing fainter. "I'd like that, Keith. Rest now. Your family can't afford to lose their lead singer." 

"I'm not dying..." 

"The Partridge Family can't afford to lose your voice, how about that?" 

"Better." Keith's eyes closed, and he gave in to his weariness. In a few minutes, his even breathing indicated to Cabe that Keith was asleep. 

"How is he doing?" 

Cabe turned to see Shirley entering the living room, with Tracy in tow. "His voice is almost gone, and he's sleeping now. I should be going home now too. Tomorrow is a school day for me if not for Keith." 

"Tracy, run ahead and open Keith's door. Cabe, can you help me carry Keith? The other kids are out in the garage setting everything back up and I don't want to disturb them." 

"Can we do it?" 

"Keith looks heavier than he is. You take his feet, and I'll grab his head and arms." Together, Shirley and Cabe lifted Keith easily. Navigating the stairs was slightly more difficult, and it was a relief to drop Keith onto his bed. Shirley pulled the covers over her firstborn. 

"I guess I should be going now," Cabe said softly, and slipped away. 

Shirley watched Cabe walk slowly down the sidewalk to her own home. _That girl,_ Shirley thought, _could make Keith very happy, if she would only stay with him. And she doesn't want to leave Keith either--but she does want to go home to her friends and go to college. Heartbreak Keith strikes again... but this time, I think it's for real_! 

The next day, Mary Callahan found Cabe sitting alone at lunch. Cabe was staring forlornly at Keith's empty seat. Cabe missed Keith's sunny, loving presence dearly, and couldn't wait to bring him his algebra homework. 

"Hey, Cabe, did your man run off on you?" Mary asked. 

"No, Mary. Keith's sick. He lost his voice yesterday." 

"Ooooh, Mister Rock Star needs to nurse his precious vocal cords. Take the chance, Cabe! Some really hot guys are here today, Cabe." 

"Hey, Mary, lay off Keith. I saw him last night, and he was really miserable. I don't think it was the flu, but he was really miserable. Why are you so hard on him anyway?" 

"He's no good. He's a skinny womanizing fool who thinks he's a star because he can play the guitar." 

"Keith's family has a gold record. I saw it when I had dinner with his family. And he sang a song for me. He is better than you give him credit for. Or... you've never actually heard him sing and play, have you?" 

"Um... no. I never got the chance. I was never in his house, either!" Mary said angrily. "And I wouldn't want to! He'd probably try to grope me!" 

"You've never really talked to him either, have you?" Cabe said. "Because he's really sweet and nice. We did make out a little, but that was because I wanted to, not because of him." 

Mary sat down heavily. "All right! If you must know... I've heard his records, and I know he can sing. But he never sang for me or invited me to his house. The truth is... I fell for Keith years ago. In ninth grade, he went from being a skinny little nerd to the most gorgeous young hunk in the school. And he asked out every girl but me. A lot of the girls ignore him because he's broken so many other girls' hearts, but secretly... he makes all of our hearts flutter a bit." 

"Why didn't you say anything to him?" 

Mary was crying, and trying to hide it. "I was staying late in the biology lab to finish up a frog dissection. I had dressed pretty that day, hoping Keith would notice me. Everyone else was leaving at the end of the day, and I was there, identifying frog kidneys. Keith walked by out in the hall with a few of his friends, and they were talking. One of them said that he thought that Keith should ask me out. I thought that was my big break, and I'd be in Keith Partridge's arms the next night." 

"He never asked you out?" 

"Worse. He never knew I was there, so he didn't try to spare my feelings. He said that I was the annoying gossip who lived down the street, and all he wanted to do was avoid me. I dropped my scalpel and just sat on the floor and cried. I felt like such an idiot, dressed up to impress a boy who just wanted to get out of my presence!" 

"Why didn't you tell him that you were interested?" 

"Because he would have said no and manufactured an excuse to do something else! He was the most gorgeous boy in San Pueblo, and he had just decided that I wasn't worthy. Do you have any idea how much it hurt every time that he would have a new girl in his arm, because that girl was never me? And then you came to school, and he warmed right up to the new girl, but kept right on ignoring me. I could have killed you two when you faked that kiss, I was so angry." 

"So you were jealous of how Keith feels about me. But I'm going back to Pennsylvania. When I leave, Keith is all yours. I can't get real attached to him, because we'll probably never see each other again." 

"You don't understand. Keith doesn't care for me at all, and still I keep on hoping that someday he will. I thought that he was angry at you when he was chasing you, I hoped, you know... But as long as you're out there, loving him, he'll never be mine, or anyone else's." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you had your eye on Keith Partridge, or I would have left him alone. But now I'm in too deep. We're in love, Mary. I'm sorry." 

"Tell me, has he at least given you a real kiss?" Mary asked, looking up through tear swellen eyes. 

Cabe blushed. "Sucker for punishment, aren't you?" 

"I prefer to say that it's for my vicarious pleasure. It sounds better." 

"As long as it's for your vicarious pleasure alone. It had better not spread. Oh, and promise me you won't cry anymore over this. Fantasize about being me, but please don't cry!" Cabe said. "You'll get your chance with Keith after I leave to go home." 

"I promise." 

"Do I have to check your fingers?" 

Mary put her hands on the table. "Keith is probably my only taboo topic for information sharing." 

"Yes, I did kiss Keith. He even kissed my neck. He's so good at it, with those pouty lips." Cabe flushed again, realizing that she'd said more than she'd meant to. 

"Way too much information, sister!" Mary exclaimed. "All I needed was a yes or a no, the blanks I can fill in myself. When it comes to Keith, I've got an imagination, believe me!" 

At the end of the day, Cabe raced home and then ran to Keith's house with his homework. Chris and Tracy were tearing around the front yard, playing tag. Cabe rang the doorbell and waited for Shirley to let her in. Instead, Cabe was greeted by Danny. 

"How's Keith?" Cabe asked Danny. 

"He's fine. Lucky scumbag, he got to stay home from school today." Danny said. :"At least he's better now, so he'll have to go tomorrow." 

"Look, I've got homework for Keith," Cabe said. "Would you at least let me in so I can give it to him?" 

"How much is seeing Keith worth to you?" Danny asked. 

"Danny Partridge, you let Cabe in. NOW! And for free..." Shirley interrupted before Cabe could lose her temper with Danny.   
  



	4. Dreams to Follow

San Pueblo High Part 5 San Pueblo High   
Part 5: Dreams to Follow   
Aura Thundera   
deonii@yahoo.com 

Cabe found Keith stretched out on the couch, watching television. His hair was fanned out on a pillow and his shirtfront was unsnapped. Cabe had never seen Keith look sexier, despite the fact that he was still pale from his cold. 

"Hey, Cabe!" Keith held his arms out to her, and then dropped them when Cabe shook her head. "Sorry. Forgot that I might still be contagious." 

"Don't tempt me, Keith. How are you feeling?" 

"Better. I'll be in school tomorrow," Keith's voice was mildly raspy, but much better. He was nearly back to his old self, with the velvet voice that sent shivers up Cabe's spine when he held her tight and whispered endearments into her ear. The image of losing Keith flooded back to her, and Cabe knew that she couldn't let it go that far, or she would never be able to leave San Pueblo. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Cabe said. "I had best be going now. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, and I'm looking forward to the weekend." 

"No, Cabe! Wait!" Keith cried, as she turned back toward the door. 

"I...I've got to go, Keith!" Cabe said, her voice quavering with the turmoil of her emotions. She had to leave, and there was Keith Partridge--sweet, gorgeous, everything a girl could want from a boyfriend--standing in her way. He was there, every way that she turned, standing in San Pueblo and begging her not to leave to follow her dreams. She turned her back on Keith and ran for the door, startling Shirley. 

Cabe ran down the sidewalk, tears pricking her eyes and blurring her sight. She would probably never see Keith Partridge face to face again after she left San Pueblo. Sure, she would probably see him on the television from time to time as he and his family promoted their albums and tours, but she would never feel his arms around her again. She would never hear him beg her to stay by his side, which would surely become a coveted place as his star rose. 

Keith dashed after her, as far as the door. He stood there, tears welling up in his own eyes, as he watched Cabe run away from him. 

The next day, Keith plopped into the seat next to Cabe at lunch. "Why did you run away last night? All I wanted to do was talk to you for a bit. I missed you, you know." 

Cabe felt her tears return. "Because I love you, Keith. You're just making it harder for me to leave when the time comes next week." 

"Then don't leave," Keith said, in the husky, velvety voice that drove Cabe insane. 

"Keith, please, don't make this harder than it has to be," Cabe said, wishing that she'd never left Pennsylvania, because now she didn't want to leave San Pueblo. _Correction,_ Cabe thought. _Because I don't want to leave Keith Partridge!_

"All right then, what do you want from me?" Keith asked "You say that you're going home, and then you ask me out! What is it that you want? Do you want home, or do you want me? Do you want for us to break up so you can leave with a free conscience?" 

"Not until I leave, Keith," Cabe said, then she put her face in her hands, lunch forgotten. "Oh, Keith, I don't know what I want! I want to go home and live out my dreams, and I want to stay here in San Pueblo with you and live out a whole other set of dreams that I've built now!" 

Keith gave her a wobbly smile through the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Then I will love you, Cabe, for as long as I can. And I'll show it to you in every way I can." His voice trembled with unshed tears. 

"Thank you, Keith, for understanding." 

"Come over tonight," Keith said. "I just want to spend some time with you while I still can." 

"How about I meet you at the end of the day and we can walk home together?" Cabe asked. "We can stop off at my house so that I can get a pair of jeans on and drop off my homework. You can have a drink, and then we can go to yours." 

"Good idea," Keith replied. "I'll meet you at the main entrance as soon as school is over for the day." 

At the end of the day, Cabe went out the main door. Keith was there, waiting for her. The afternoon sunlight caught his eyes and made them glitter like emeralds, and a small breeze played in his hair. Keith held out his hand to Cabe and she took it. Hand in hand, they walked slowly toward Sycamore Lane. 

Halfway to Cabe's house, Keith pulled Cabe against his body. Cabe willingly met his kiss. Only the need to breathe forced them apart. 

The warm November sun beat down on the young pair, who stood silently in each other's arms, willing time to stand still. Cabe forced the sadness down deep inside and simply enjoyed being near Keith and being in a place where November was still warm, rather than frigid and snowy. 

"Promise me that you'll write to me," Keith said, "Come back to San Pueblo for Christmas, spring break, summer..." 

"Keith, we'll be miserable like that, trying to carry on a love across three thousand miles! You can't hold me when I'm sad, and I can't hear you laugh when you're happy. All we'll have is photos and memories and pieces of paper that we've written on and that have passed through the hands of God knows how many postal workers." 

"I don't care! As long as you aren't in San Pueblo, I'll be miserable, so what do I care?" 

"What happened to the Keith who never goes steady with a girl for more than a month that Mary told me about that you're pledging your undying love to me?" 

"That Keith Partridge is dead. You make me feel special, like no other girl ever did." He pulled Cabe close again and kissed her. And for the first time, Keith's tongue slipped into Cabe's mouth. Always before, he had restrained himself to lightly sucking her lips. Cabe parted her lips and let him brush his tongue gently against hers. 

"Come on," Cabe said, breaking the kiss. "Mom will be worried about me if we linger around too much longer." 

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Keith asked, teasingly. 

The duo continued on their way, stopping at Cabe's house and then spending a companionable afternoon at Keith's house, helping him compose a song lyric. After dinner, they spent a pleasant evening at Cabe's house, cuddling in the broad windowseat and basking in the warmth from the fire that Cabe's father had built in the fireplace. Outside, the sun sank down, sending fiery colors across the sky. 

"I'm looking forward to Saturday," Cabe said, as Keith was getting ready to leave. "Mom said that I could travel along with you on one condition--that I have to sleep in your sisters' room rather than in yours." 

"Oh goody, I get Ruben and Chris and Danny for company and you get Mom and Laurie and Tracy." Keith said, stroking her face. "Won't you be a tiny bit lonely?" 

"Not with four other people in the room!" 

"Are you sure? I'm going to be right on the other side of the wall," Keith said, his voice smoky and seductive. "I'm sure that Danny would switch with you, because I know I'll be lonely. I'm sure he doesn't want to hear me moan your name all night." 

"That's tough for Danny," Cabe said, with a catch in her throat as Keith's lips nibbled her neck. 

"Mmm, but what about me? Wouldn't you rather have a night of this?" Keith said, kissing and nibbling at her neck when he wasn't speaking. Between his nipping lips and the soft caress of his warm breath on her skin, Cabe was nearly dizzy with pleasure. 

"I'd love it, Keith, but I don't want to be saddled with a baby yet," Cabe said. "I don't want Dad going after you with a shotgun." 

"All right," Keith said, slightly dejected. "I suppose that I'm not ready to start a family either." 

"Good. See you tomorrow, Keith." 

"Tomorrow." He gave Cabe a goodnight kiss on the cheek before setting out for home. 


	5. On The Road

sanpueblo6 San Pueblo High   
Part 6: On The Road   
Aura Thundera   
deonii@yahoo.com 

Friday rolled around, and Cabe made sure that she had a duffel bag packed. She hurriedly did her homework, waiting for Keith to show up at the door. He had promised to come for her once the rest of his family was packed up and ready to go. She sat in the big windowseat, keeping an eye on the sidewalk. 

Soon enough, Keith strolled up the sidewalk, garbed comfortably in a snug T-shirt and jeans. Before he could ring the doorbell, Cabe shouted her good-byes and dashed out the door. 

"Hey, now, slow down. It's a bit of a drive to get to where we're playing, so you're going to spend a bit of time in the bus. There's no need for you to rush." 

Cabe blushed. "I know. But the thought of spending the weekend with you..." 

"Wasn't any less tempting than it was to me, and I walked here," Keith said, a faint rebuke in his voice. 

"Keith Partridge, it isn't any of your business how much I rush to do anything," Cabe said indignantly. 

"I didn't mean to say anything nasty to you." 

"I'm sure you didn't," Cabe said, her tone cold as ice. "You just assumed that I would be a docile woman and walk quietly by your side at your command. That kind of thinking, may I inform you, is a bit sexist. I'm sure that Laurie has already made that clear to you, but you seem to be in need of a refresher course!" 

"Cabe, please don't get mad at me, it'll just make the trip that much longer," Keith begged. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." 

"You implied that I have no control over my emotions and acted like I needed you to control them for me!" 

"You're acting like you have no control! I simply told you to calm down a bit, and you blew it all out of proportion!" Keith gently grabbed Cabe's arm and pulled her down to sit beside him in one of the porch chairs, where he attempted to put his arm around her in an affectionate gesture. "Now, just sit down and cool it a bit." 

Cabe stood away from Keith and stared down at him, fury burning in her eyes. "I can't believe I didn't see through you sooner. This isn't 1920, Keith! I am your equal, and you have no right to boss me around or touch me like that! Get off my property and don't come back, Keith Partridge. I won't go anywhere with you." She turned, intending to run into the house. 

Keith wrapped his arm around Cabe's waist and pulled her into a tender embrace. "I said I was sorry for something I didn't even mean to imply," Keith said, his voice gentle. "What more do you want from me?" 

Keith never saw it coming. Cabe's open palm struck a heavy blow on the side of his face, and stars exploded in his vision. Keith swayed from the force of the slap, Cabe's palm print reddening on his cheek. 

"I want you to unhand me!" Cabe said. "I thought you said I was special to you, and you loved me." 

"You are special to me," Keith said. "But not when you act like some insane women's rights crusader who only wants a man to continue the human species. I want a human being that I can love, not some zombie who thinks she's superior." 

"Superior? Superior? You were just restraining me against my will and made me fight you off! You're the one acting superior and using force to back it up!" 

"Cabe, I won't ever lay a hand on you with the intent to hurt you. You just needed to calm down. And I wanted to remind you of what we shared. Please try not to be so thin skinned. I never meant to hurt you and you know it. You know I respect your beliefs, but don't take it so far." 

"How do I know that?" Cabe said, sitting in the chair where Keith trapped her. 

"Because I love you too much to ever restrain you. I merely wanted to remind you that I loved you, and try to talk it out." 

Keith's arm wound around Cabe again, this time, she relaxed and allowed him to pull her close. He could feel her shudders of rage slowly subside, and before long, she was weeping into his chest. 

"All better?" Keith asked. 

Cabe nodded. 

Keith picked up her bag, and led the way down the sidewalk. Cabe followed him, saying nothing, for she still didn't quite trust her tongue. 

Upon arriving in the Partridge house, all was in its usual pre-departure chaos. Tracy was missing, Reuben had hay fever and had lost his box of Kleenex, and Danny's bass had a broken string. 

Keith turned to help Danny replace his string. "Cabe, why don't you take a last minute trip to the bathroom," he suggested. 

Cabe nodded. "Good idea." She went into the house. 

"Keith, what happened to your face?" Shirley asked, checking the red hand print. 

Keith grinned a bit. "I made a rather sexist remark, and Cabe slapped me for it. We had a bit of a fight, but everything is sorted out now. Thinking back, I earned it. I don't think it'll bruise." 

Shirley frowned. "Are you sure that it's a good idea for her to come along with us if you've just had a fight?" 

"I'm not sure," Keith sighed, tightening Danny's string. "We can tune it once we get to Oakland, Danny." He handed the instrument back and looked up at his mother. "I couldn't very well uninvite her." 

"I suppose you're right," Shirley sighed. 

"Women," Danny remarked. "I told you they were trouble, Keith." 

"Shut up, Danny," Keith remarked. "Sooner or later, you'll get slapped too." 

"Mom!" Laurie yelled. "I can't find Tracy!" 

The back door of the house opened and Cabe emerged from the house, with Tracy in tow. "I found Tracy. She went back in to go to the bathroom and decided to look for her stuffed tiger to take along. I heard her in her toybox." 

"Thanks," Keith said, leaning over to plant a kiss on Cabe's cheek. "Now we can get underway." 

Cabe pointedly ignored Keith and chose to sit far from him. She stared out the window, looking at the scenery outside. About twenty minutes into the trip, Keith decided to make the first move, or Cabe would ruin their last weekend, brooding. He stood up and sat down next to Cabe. 

"Come on, Cabe, what does it take for you to forgive me?" 

"I did forgive you." 

"No you didn't or you wouldn't be sitting here brooding. If you'd forgiven me, you'd be sitting next to me." 

"I am sitting next to you." 

"No, I had to come over and sit next to you. You didn't want me here, and you didn't seek me out." 

"Maybe I don't go looking for people that I've just fought with. Keith, I do still love you. I just want some time to get my feelings back in order." 

"Will you let me help?" A teasing light danced in his eyes, and Keith's smile was impish. "I can help you prioritize." 

"You already are helping me prioritize," Cabe breathed, as Keith's arm slipped around her. His lips soon captured hers in a tender kiss, which she soon returned, the memories of the silly little fight quickly dissipating before warm new ones. 

"Ewwww!" came a loud comment in two part harmony from the front of the bus, accompanied with giggles. Keith sat up to give the culprits a glare. Reuben was dozing, but Tracy and Laurie were stifling their giggles, and Danny's face still bore a scrunched-up expression of disgust. 

"I swear, Danny, the first time that I see you kissing a girl, I am going to ruin your moment just like you've ruined so many of mine," Keith threatened. 

"I won't be making a public exhibition out of kissing either!" Danny said. 

"No, you'd charge admission." Keith shot back. 

"If they paid enough." 

"I'd pay for the ability to ruin your moment of passion." 

"Don't give him ideas, Keith," Cabe said. "Just leave Danny alone. Sit back down and put your arm around me again." 

"So you liked that," Keith said, smiling at her. 

Cabe's finger traced the fading hand print on his face. "Yes, I did. I'm glad that it's not going to bruise, Keith. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"If it bruises, you're going to be the one who covers it up with makeup," Keith said. 

"I thought men didn't wear makeup." 

"We do to save face. I'm not going out and performing with a hand-shaped bruise on my face. The tabloids would have a field day, and the magazine editors would have heart attacks." 

"Vain," Cabe murmured, and snuggled against Keith, where she quickly fell asleep. 

Later that evening, Shirley pulled the bus into the hotel. Several porters were waiting to unload the instruments and sound equipment to take it to the concert hall. She turned around to find Reuben still dozing, badly in need of a tissue, and the kids half asleep. In the back, Keith and Cabe rested on each other, both deep asleep. As she watched, Keith gave a soft mumble and his big brown eyes fluttered open. He sat up and the motion jarred Cabe awake. 

Soon enough, all eight of them had gotten their bags up to their rooms. Keith was still giving Cabe sheep eyes, trying to convince her to switch with Danny so that she could at least be in the same room. Cabe blithely ignored Keith and settled in, agreeing to share with Laurie. Reuben managed to secure an extra room from a family that had canceled so he wouldn't have to share with Chris. 

Dinner was next, and with eight, it was no romantic affair for Keith and Cabe. Somehow, Reuben shoehorned himself between Keith and Cabe, his whispered explanation being that it wouldn't help Keith's image to be seen sitting next to a strange girl. She was introduced to fans as a friend of Laurie's. 

The whole deal of appearing to be available for his fans was obviously raising Keith's temper, but he kept it in check. 

Later, the girls were sitting in their room, playing a hand of gin and watching TV to pass the time, when there was a knock at the door. Cabe got up and answered. 

Keith stood outside, in very brief, formfitting blue swim trunks, with a towel flung over his shoulder. "I came to see if you wanted to come for a swim with me. This hotel has an indoor pool, and it's nice and warm." 

"I suppose. Let me get my suit on, and maybe Laurie should come along. Appearances, Keith." 

"Can I come in?" he asked. "I really don't want to get cornered by a fan when I'm by myself and dressed like this." 

"Sure. I'll just change in the bathroom." 

Keith pouted. "I suppose you won't let me into the bathroom with you?" 

"Take a guess, Einstein," Cabe said sarcastically. 

Keith pouted again, and gave her sheep eyes. 

"Keith, NO. N-O. It's a simple word. I'm sure that you used it a lot as a small child." 

Keith flopped on the bed, and waited for Cabe to emerge from the bathroom. Inside, Cabe slipped on her tiny bikini and tried to ignore the hormone rush brought on by the sight of Keith in his swimsuit. She pulled on an oversized T-shirt to keep herself covered up while she walked to the pool and grabbed a towel. Laurie was also preparing to join her and Keith, but she wore a demure one-piece. 

Together, the three of them walked through the halls in relative peace. The pool was deserted. The water was illuminated with bright lights, and the area around the pool had artificial palm trees, giving it the air of a tropical paradise. 

Keith was the first one into the water. He did a clean dive and popped to the surface, his hair slicked back. He stroked lazily over to the stairs, where the girls were testing the warm water. He stood up where the water would reach just above his waist to wait for Cabe to join him. Keith just hoped that she didn't plan on wearing that T-shirt into the pool. 

Cabe got in up to her thighs before pulling the shirt over her head, revealing the tiny bikini in the bright blue and pink floral print. It showed off her small bosom to great advantage, and revealed a lot of skin. 

Keith's tight suit suddenly began to feel very confining, and he was grateful that the water came up to his waist. He was not grateful for Laurie's presence. 

Cabe slipped gracefully into the water and swam slowly over to him. The view sorely tested Keith's self-control. 

"My little sea nymph," Keith murmured possessively, pulling her close. As his hips contacted hers, a crimson blush stained her cheeks. 

"Laurie's here," Cabe whispered. "Cool it!" 

Keith released her. He was starting to regret his bright idea. What had sounded like fun for him and Cabe was turning into a torture session. 

Cabe began to energetically swim the length of the freeform pool. Keith swam with difficulty over to the craggy rocks that lined one side and rested on a ledge that allowed him to sit with one of the waterfalls falling on his shoulders. He allowed the water to massage his shoulder muscles as he watched Cabe and Laurie swim laps. Cabe ducked down and swam underwater, making the whole length of the pool on one breath. Her graceful movements did nothing to relieve Keith's predicament. 

When Cabe popped up, Laurie swam over to her. "There's a waterslide built into those rocks over there," Laurie said. "Let's try it out." 

"Sure! I always liked slides," Cabe said. Both girls got out of the water and climbed the steps to the top of the slide. Laurie went first, her delighted whoop echoing off the glass roof. Cabe followed Laurie, her laugh choking off as she hit the water. 

Cabe popped to the surface, her face crimson and her arms wrapped about herself. "Laurie! I've lost my top!" 

Keith groaned. Cabe's tiny top floated in the water near him, and the sight was only making matters worse. Images of what could have happened if Laurie hadn't come along floated through his mind. 

"Keith, close your eyes!" Laurie commanded. She collected Cabe's top and helped her put it back on without leaving the water. 

Cabe yawned. "Maybe we had better dry off and head back. You guys have to set up pretty early, don't you?" 

"You're right," Laurie said. "Come on, Keith, she's right. You could use a full night of beauty sleep before the show tomorrow." 

"Ha ha," Keith said, abandoning the shelter of the waterfall and following them to the stairs in the shallow part of the pool. He grabbed his towel and swiftly wiped himself down before draping the towel about his waist. 

Cabe and Laurie took their time drying off their hair and bodies before Cabe put her coverup back on. It only marginally eased Keith's discomfort, as it clung to her damp skin. As soon as they reached their rooms, Keith practically ran through the door of his. 

"Wonder what's eating him?" Laurie said. 

Cabe replied with a shrug and managed to avoid blushing. "You can have the shower first. I've gotta dig out my conditioner." 

Back in the boys' room, Keith quickly went into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower, and cranked the cold water knob on full blast. He leaned back against the cold tile wall and allowed the icy water to flow over his overheated body. 

"Damnit, Cabe! How are you doing this to me?" 

The next morning, they met for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Keith had managed to recover his equilibrium during the night, and enjoyed his bacon and eggs. Afterward, they all piled into the bus and headed for the concert hall. The morning was an endless sucession of sound checks and tests of the equipment, and the Partridges actually spent most of the time idle as techs adjusted the balky sound system. Cabe remained in Keith's dressing room, which he retired to when he wasn't needed. 

After lunch, Keith chased Cabe out of the dressing room so that he could put on his costume. Cabe waited impatiently outside until Keith finished changing into his stage costume and came out to get her. Cabe helped Keith style his hair, fluffing the silky locks until they formed a soft mane about his head. 

Keith gathered Cabe into his arms and held her tightly. Cabe responded by laying her head on his velvet-covered shoulder. Keith softly kissed her cheek. 

"Come on, Keith, we're on!" Shirley called her son from the far side of the door. 

"Coming, Mom," Keith said. 

Cabe walked out of the dressing room next to Keith, but remained behind when he walked out onto the stage. She watched the Partridges and the cheering crowd from the side. Keith was fantastic as usual, but Cabe hated watching the other girls scream his name. 

Keith rewarded the screamers with a dimpled grin, but at least Cabe could tell that the provocative grin was an act for their benefit. She had recieved what she knew was the real thing earlier. That knowledge made the adoration that the other girls had for Keith slightly easier to bear, and Cabe no longer felt the inclination to scratch their eyes out. 

The evening passed delightfully for Cabe once she learned to ignore Keith's fans. Cabe simply concentrated on the heavenly sound of Keith's voice and the brief kisses that they exchanged after each of the two early shows. After the third, Keith packed up his guitar and rested his arm comfortably around her waist as they walked out to the bus. Cabe helped, and soon they managed to reload all teh equipment and instruments. 

Reuben was pleased with the ticket sales and enthusiasm of the crowd, and made sure to let everyone know on the way back to the hotel. Keith quickly fell asleep, and everyone but Shirley ignored Reuben. Cabe had to shake Keith awake when they reached the hotel parking lot. 

Dinner was in the hotel restauraunt again, but Cabe managed to avoid sitting next to Reuben. Keith and Cabe ended up with the relatively tiny barrier of Tracy in between them. Keith easily packed away an immense platter of spaghetti, and his hunger prevented him from being much of a conversationalist. 

"Anyone else want dessert?" Reuben asked. "That chocolate cake looks really good." 

"I'd love some of their cheesecake, but the pieces are always too big for me," Laurie mourned. 

"I'll split a piece with you," Cabe said. "I can't eat a whole one either." 

"Keith?" Reuben asked, after the others had declined. 

"Well...the chocolate cake did look delicious..." Keith said. 

"What happened to the appetite, o ye of the immense tummy?" Cabe asked, her voice lightly taunting. 

"Fine. I'll have the cake." 

Reuben passed the orders along to the waiter, who swiftly arrived bearing two immense slabs of chocolate cake and Cabe and Laurie's cheesecake. Keith attacked his with gusto, but quickly slowed down. By the time that Cabe and Laurie finished their cheesecake, Keith was still gamely picking away at his cake. Reuben was forced to admit defeat, as he was unable to finish, but Keith polished his off. 

Around ten that night, Laurie was lounging on the bed, bored. "Hey, Cabe, how about another swim? I feel a need to burn off some of that cheesecake before I sleep." 

"Good idea," Cabe said. "You wanna invite Keith along?" 

"If he can move," Laurie said. "I can't believe that he ate all that." 

The two girls changed and knocked on the door of the boys' room. Danny opened it. 

"Where's Keith?" Laurie asked. "We're going for a swim and wondered if he'd want to join us." 

"In bed," Danny said. 

Cabe entered the room. It was a typical masculine disaster area with clothing strewn all over creation. Keith lay sprawled across one of the beds, his hand resting on his stomach. He groaned in obvious discomfort, though his eyes lit up at the sight of Cabe. Laurie stifled a giggle. 

"We're going for a swim, Keith, and we were going to ask you if you wanted to come along, but you're in no condition to be able to swim," Cabe said. 

"He can marinate in the hot tub for a bit, though," Laurie put in. "It might make you feel better, Keith" 

"Okay," Keith hauled himself up and went into the bathroom to change. He emerged in his suit, ready to go. 

When they reached the pool, Cabe and Laurie flipped off the diving board and proceeded to do energetic laps in an attempt to burn off the calories of their cheesecake. Keith lowered himself into the hot tub and allowed himself to relax. _Laurie was right_, he thought, _it really does help._

Soon, though, the girls were joined by another young man, near Keith's own age. The newcomer was obviously a surfer type, with bleached blond hair and perfect muscles. He walked over to Cabe and Keith heard him offer to take her out to a late dinner. Cabe refused, but he also refused to leave and continued chatting Cabe up. 

Keith left the hot tub behind and strolled over to the blond. "Leave my girlfriend alone." Keith stated flatly. 

"Your girlfriend?" the surfer said. "Look, pal, when when Samuel Pisces the Third is looking, all women are available. You got it?" 

"Brat," Keith said. "She's mine. I don't care if you're Howard Hughes." 

"You don't understand," Pisces said, slamming Keith against the wall. "No one steals the girl that Samuel Pisces wants." 

"Hey, Fish-boy," Cabe said, her voice sarcastic in the extreme. Pisces turned, in time to recieve Cabe's incoming fist right on his eye. "My compliments. Come on, Keith, let's go back to our rooms." 

Cabe and the two Partridges left the pool.   



	6. Goodbyes

San Pueblo High   
Part 7: Goodbyes   
Aura Thundera   
deonii@yahoo.com   
See part 1 for disclaimer. For the full text of the poem that I used as Keith's song, read my poem "The Road Home". 

* * *

The bus ride back to San Pueblo was uneventful. Keith sat next to Cabe, his arm resting tenderly around her shoulders. Neither spoke much, and they simply concentrated on the scenery outside. It was late on Sunday afternoon when they finally arrived back in San Pueblo. The other kids began unloading the bus, but Keith stayed by Cabe's side. 

"Mom, I'm going to walk Cabe home," Keith yelled. Shirley nodded, and motioned him to go. 

Danny bestowed a scowl upon Keith. "That's not fair. How come he doesn't have to help us unload?" 

"Danny, he has other things to do. You'll understand, someday," Shirley told her son. "Now, get back to work." 

As they left the bustle of the Partridge yard behind, Keith looked at Cabe. "I don't suppose I've managed to convince you to stay in San Pueblo this weekend." 

Cabe bowed her head. "No, Keith." Tears clung to the ends of her eyelashes, for all she tried to keep them from falling. 

"You're crying," Keith said, his voice tender. "Why are you hurting yourself like this?" 

"Because," Cabe said, turning away from him. "I gave my promise that I would go home again." 

"Who? Who did you promise?" 

"My friends and my grandmother." 

"You can still stay. They will understand." Keith's voice was low and velvety, tempting Cabe to leave behind her old dreams and build a new set in San Pueblo with Keith. 

"No, I can't. I won't go back on my word. Besides, Keith, what we have is wonderful, but who knows how long it will last? In a year or two you or I might decide that we aren't right for each other anymore and move on. I'll be left here in San Pueblo, wondering why I gave up my dreams to stay!" 

"That's not going to happen, Cabe!" Keith said. "You are the right one for me, I know it!" 

"How do you know it, Keith?" Cabe asked. "I've known you for only a few weeks. I can't make a decision based on a relationship that short. I have to put my dreams that have proved their solidity before new ones. If it really is true love, Keith, we'll know that I must return. And if it is, I will come back, I promise." 

"You promise?" Keith asked eagerly. 

"I promise I will return if our love stands the test of being apart. But it may not. One or both of us might move on, and then I won't come back to San Pueblo." 

"I suppose that I'll have to take that." Keith said. "I'll make sure that we won't draw apart, I promise. And I'll bring you home again, because your home is going to be here." 

"We'll see, Keith. I'm not promising to return no matter what, Keith. Remember that. I'll come back if we can prove that there is no one else that we can love like we love each other." 

"I'll prove it, I swear," Keith said. He leaned in and planted a long, sweet kiss on Cabe's lips. 

"Just remember, Keith, that I'm leaving after school on Friday and driving home. It will be our last chance to say goodbye to each other." 

"I'll remember," Keith said, his face sad. "Just don't you forget that I'm going to see you off." Keith kissed her again, before they reached Cabe's house. "Have a good night's sleep." 

Cabe parted sadly from Keith and walked up the steps to the porch of her house. When she turned around and looked back, Keith had dissappeared down Sycamore Lane. She choked back her tears and opened the front door. 

"How did it go?" Tara asked. 

"It was fun. Keith, Laurie and I had a lot of fun." Cabe said. 

"Then why do you sound like you're about to cry? You and Keith didn't get into a fight, did you? Or do anything else that you regret?" 

Cabe swallowed another sob. "No." 

"You're going to miss him, aren't you?" 

"Oh, Mom, I am. I don't know what to do. I told Keith that this wouldn't last, that we would both move on to other people and that I would be sorry I had stayed." 

"You don't sound so sure of that." 

"I was when I said it. Now I'm not sure at all, and I know I'll miss him when I get home again." 

"You can stay with us and go to San Pueblo University." 

"But what if Keith and I break up? I'll be sorry that I stayed!" 

Tara's heart was breaking for her daughter. She wished that she could solve Cabe's problems, either send Keith to Penn State or move the college to her daughter. "If you break up you could transfer to Penn State." 

"They probably won't accept all my credits." 

"Then decide which is more important: your school or your love for Keith." 

"You're not making this any easier!" Cabe screamed, and stomped up the stairs to her room, where she could cry out her frustrations in peace. 

Over the next few days, Cabe said goodbye to the friends that she had made during her short residence. Most were sorry to see her go and tried to convince her to stay. Even Mary, who was Cabe's friend again after she had gotten over her jealousy, wanted Cabe to stay. 

Cabe's room had become a mess of boxes and bags. Cabe began to fear that she wouldn't be able to fit it all into her car and would have to leave the convertible behind in San Pueblo. However, when she began to pack the car, she discovered that it held a surprising amount of cargo. 

Keith spent as much of his free time as he could with Cabe, helping her pack. He held her and stole kisses whenever he could, refusing to act as 'just a friend'. He intended to act as her boyfriend as long as she was near. Keith was an invaluable help in packing her car; his experience at packing all of his family's equipment into the bus came in handy. In the end, between the two of them, they managed to pack up everything that Cabe wanted to take along. 

Thursday evening, Keith seemed resigned to the fact that Cabe was leaving. He refused to leave her side, his big hazel eyes glimmering with unshed tears even as he joked with her. All night, Keith pretended nothing was wrong, and Cabe pretended to believe it, but the shadow of her departure marred what would otherwise have been a beautiful evening. In the end, Mark had to throw Keith out of the house so that Cabe could go to sleep. 

Cabe cried herself to sleep. And even when she slept, her dreams tormented her. Keith was down a well, on the other side of a wall, somewhere. And she couldn't reach him. Keith was in pain, in terrible pain, she knew, and she couldn't save him. She was miles away, and couldn't reach him to ease the pain that broke her own heart as well as his. 

The next morning, Cabe dragged herself to school. The sky was gray and overcast, and spitting small raindrops. The day was as miserable as her mood. 

Keith greeted her in algebra with a wobbly smile and shining eyes that told her that he too was holding back tears. 

"I'll meet you...outside your house," Keith said, his voice quivering. "After school." 

"No," Cabe said. "Walk with me and hold my hand, one last time. Please?" 

"All right." 

Cabe met Keith outside the front door of the school. Wordlessly, he took her hand in his and began walking toward Sycamore Lane. As they rounded the corner away from the school, the sun came out from behind the clouds. The golden light caught in Keith's mane, giving him a halo. Suddenly, he had never looked better. The blue and green print of his shirt brought out the green of his eyes, which were looking at her with a misty, loving expression. 

Cabe flung her arms around Keith and kissed him, for what she knew would be their last passionate kiss. She felt his hands caressing her back, even as her fingers slid into his silky hair. Keith was the first to release the kiss, but he didn't release her from his strong arms. 

"Look," Keith said, his voice choked. "A rainbow." 

And so it was. The brightest rainbow Cabe had ever seen arched high over San Pueblo. 

"Come on," Cabe said, after they had stared for a few moments in awe. "I have to get on the road soon or I'll never make it to my hotel in Laughlin anytime reasonable tonight." 

Keith gripped her hand again, and they walked side by side to Cabe's house. Mark had already pulled her car out into the driveway. Both Mark and Tara were waiting to say goodbye to their daughter. 

Tara pulled her daughter in for a hug, leaving Keith standing by himself and looking lost. 

"Bye Mom," Cabe said softly. 

Mark wrapped his daughter in a bear hug. "Hey, kid. You sure you'll be okay on the drive?" 

"Just fine, Dad. I did it to get here, remember?" 

"You just stay away from those slot machines in Laughlin, you hear? You're underage, and I don't want a call from the Nevada cops!" Mark joked. 

Cabe managed to laugh, before turning back to Keith. 

"I guess this is it, huh?" Keith said. 

"You knew you'd have to say a final goodbye sometime, Keith. It's now. Look, Mom wrote down Grandma's address and phone number for you. We won't be completely out of touch." 

"It's just that before now, I could pretend that this wasn't going to happen. There was always a chance that you would change your mind. Now there is none." Keith's voice cracked. 

Cabe put her hand over his mouth. "No more words." She kissed him full on the mouth, relishing the feel of his hair brushing silkily against her face and the soft movements of his warm lips. 

It felt like an eternity to both of them before Cabe pulled away. And the moment she turned and walked toward the car, she wanted nothing more than to decide that it had been too short and go back for another goodbye kiss. _But if I walk back and kiss him again,_ Cabe thought, _I'll keep doing that forever. Walking back and forth and kissing Keith. Because it's never going to be long enough._

Cabe got in the car and backed slowly out of the driveway before shifting into gear and driving away down Sycamore Lane. Two tears trailed down Keith's face as he watched Cabe's car dissappear down the road, the rainbow forming a perfect arch overhead. He was waving, he knew, through a dim haze of tears, because there was nothing else left that he could do. 

"Keith?" Tara asked, softly. "You're welcome to stay for dinner. The house is going to feel awfully empty without Cabe around." 

Keith shook his head, and slowly walked down Sycamore Lane toward his house. Same old picket fence, same old bus. It just all looked dull and dead to him. Even the rainbow was beginning to fade away. Keith went in, ignoring Danny and Laurie, and Shirley wisely kept Chris and Tracy from bothering their elder brother. She knew that Cabe had meant more to her son than any other girl, and that this heartbreak wouldn't be healed quickly. 

Keith went upstairs and locked the door of his room behind him. He picked up his old acoustic guitar and sat on his bed, looking out the window at the dying rainbow through the beads of rain that clung to the glass. With nowhere to turn and no one who could soothe his heartbreak but Cabe, Keith turned to his music. 

Slowly, tenatively, he began to fit chords to words. His voice was soft and melodic, but breaking here and there as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Alone in his room, Keith sang out his heartbreak. 

_"What road, what road, what road_   
_Can lead you home, and leave me behind?_   
_What road, what road, what road,_   
_Leads you to your dreams, and leaves me behind?_

_You wrote your grandmother a note_   
_Asking to live with her this year_   
_So you could follow a dream_   
_You wanted to go to school_   
_But you forgot to reckon_   
_On your crazy heart..."_

Outside her son's room, Shirley resisted the impulse to open the door and try to comfort Keith. The sad lament of his song cut her heart open to hear it, but she knew that Keith wouldn't welcome the intrusion. Instead, she headed downstairs for a tissue, hoping that Cabe would soon come to her senses and return. 

Keith watched as the rainbow faded out of existence, his arms folded over his guitar. The moment that its colors vanished completely, he put his head down on his arms and cried. The rainclouds rolled in again, and rain beat against the glass, mocking his tears. 

Cabe was gone. 


End file.
